Songstuck
by ZelahGreen
Summary: A collection of songs and OTPs into one fanfiction. Read if you like one shots or if you just want to see your favourite couple getting fluffy together. Rated T for language and sloppy makeouts.
1. Aradia and Sollux

**I'm starting a Song!stuck series where I just listen to a song, pick a couple and start writing a little story. I'll be using all couples so if you want to see your OTP just leave a quick review with a 'John and Dave' or 'Terezi and Karkat', whatever one you like. Anyway here's the first edition.**

**Ella Henderson - Ghost**

* * *

><p>"AA, are you here?" Sollux asked into the nothingness. It was late at night so the stars were shining bright and reflecting down on the river, painting a symmetrical scene.<p>

It might have been strange to walk past a secluded part of the woods and see a young troll sitting by a river in the middle of the night talking to hiimself but Sollux Captor had been going to this exact spot at exactly half eleven at night - just as the moons were glowing their brightest - to talk to an old friend.

The only problem was his friend had died years ago.

"Yes." A soft, quiet voice said from behind him.

He turned around to see glowing, distant eyes staring past him and into his soul. A troll around six sweeps was floating above him with her wavy, black hair flowing past her tattered clothes. She was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen, even in death.

"How are you?"

"Every night you ask me the same questi0n and every night I say the same thing. I'm dead." She replied with little emotion in her voice. Despite the subtle malice behind the words, her apathetic face never gave anything she was feeling away. "Ribbet." She added unintentionally.

Sollux felt irritated by her emotionless answer. He missed when she was just the shy girl who was scared to show emotion incase she was shut down. He missed when they would stay up all night chatting online about feelings or computers or the most random things that popped into either of their heads. He missed being his normal, asshole self to all of her friends but trying to be a better person when it came to her.

"Je2u2 fuckiing chrii2t, Aradiia." He stood up to look her in her eye - although it didn't help much seeing as she still floated slightly above him - and tried to imagine what it was like when she looked him with excitement or happiness or... Any feeling, really.

"I sense y0u are upset. Did I say s0mething wr0ng?" She said with a tilted head to show she was confused through movement.

"Ye2! You alway2 do! Why do you have to be thii2 way?" He yelled at her, finally letting the rage that was slowly boiling in him out.

She blankly stared at him.

"I'm dead."

"ii know you're fuckiing dead!" Sollux paused at the sight of her fading away. Aradia usually did that when she felt uncomfortable or scared. "ii'm 2orry for yelliing but iit's frustrating talking to you when you're like this."

Aradia ceased her floated and placed her feet on the ground to give the allusion of standing even though she could not feel the ground beneath her feet.

"I am g0ing t0 be h0nest with you right n0w." She said like she was preparing him for a big secret. "I think the reas0n y0u c0me here every night is because y0u are trying t0 release y0u're inner dem0ns, the 0ne's y0u have been harb0uring ever since you killed me. Y0u still feel guilty ab0ut it."

That knocked the air out of his lungs. He never heard AA speak so strongly about anything since the accident.

"What? ii'm not comiing here to clear my con2ciience, I liike to 2ee you. ii stiill fuckiing miiss you, okay."

"I n0tice you cuss when y0u are upset. Are y0u upset with me?"

"No." He said after a sigh of self-pity.

It was always hard for Sollux to talk about what happened with the mind honey. He always kept thinking about the 'what if' situations. What if he hadn't eaten the mind honey, what if he convinced AA not to take revenge on Vriska, what if he had more will power to keep himself from being controlled. Perhaps she was right and he was just feeling guilt about what happened.

"If it helps ease y0ur pain, I miss the way it used t0 be t00." She gave a small smile that was obviously forced but it meant the word to him. It was even cuter then when she replaced 0_0 with 0u0 for him.

"Thanks, AA. ii thiink ii'm gonna go home a liittle early now."

He turned away from her and walked away from their spot.

The reason they always met there was that her hive used to be there next to the river before he destroyed it along with her. Her ghost usually went there subconsciencely like it was attached so it just made sense for them to meet there.

When Sollux got back to his hive he noticed his friends were trying to contact him while he was out. He rolled his eyes and went offline, he would deal with them later.

He had little patience with his friends ever since Aradia's accident (well he had didn't have much patience to begin with). They didn't like the way she talked to everyone online like she was still the same lively girl she once was but in person she was just an empty shell and they had tried telling him to accept the fact that the troll he loved was gone but he refused to listen.

Because the truth of the matter was simple: Sollux would always love Aradia and he would always go visit her near the river just to see her face and imagine she was still the same person.

He wouldn't accept he loved a ghost.


	2. Rose and Kanaya

**Meghan Trainor - All About The Bass**

* * *

><p>Rose Lalonde had never been a size 0 unlike most of the girls in her school.<p>

She wouldn't call herself fat, just slightly chubby in places but her mom would always say it made her endearing because men like woman with a little meat on their bones. Of course her mom was always pissed drunk so that could have been just another one of her silly rambles.

"Sweatie, you're my daughter so obviously you're gonna be hawt." Her mom said with a martini glass in her hand and swaying slightly. She seemed to notice that she said some words wrong and repeated them correctly as if Rose wouldn't have known what they were anyway. "Uhh sweetie, hot. Lmao." She giggled.

Rose rolled her eyes and went into her room to read.

It wasn't unusual for a seven-year old to enjoy reading themselves but it was strange for them to enjoy reading things such as 'Dr. Phil books on Parenting' so to even it out, Mom Lalonde snuck in a few magazines to her daughters book stash.

What made Rose uncomfortable was looking at all the girls in the magazines advertising products that were made to look nicer yet they were all airbrushed and changed to look better. She decided to ignore all the advertisement with all the fake models and just skip to the problems pages where she could improv her therapy skills.

It wasn't just magazines that Rose didn't like, it was also dolls. Mom Lalonde always thought that she was just trying to make her look like a bad parent by not wanting to play with dolls like all of the other normal dolls but that wasnt the case at all.

The only thing Rose seen when she looked at the dolls were the same airbrushed models so she did the only sensible thing and chopped off most of their long, fake hair and colour their faces and bodies with anything seen as imperfect such as freckles, scars, ect.

By the time she asked her mother to play dolls with her, she had a collective of what her mom called 'Emo dolls' that looked perfect in Rose's eyes.

It wasn't until she entered high school that she thought she had a problem with her size.

The sad thing was, she wasn't even fat! She was just slightly above the average teenage girl weight and because of that, she was seen as a 'larger girl'.

Rose was basically every Little Miss America's nightmare. She wore dark, long clothes that concealed area's such as her chest and midriff but showed off her figure all the same, her make up was always dark, her hair was always short and kept back by a hair band and her hobbies included wizards and gothic research.

Although she was seen as being 'weird' she was still content with both her appearance and identity which is more than any of the other confused adolescents in her school. She knew what she looked good in, her body had filled out nicely and she knew she didn't have to worry about scales and calories because she wasn't watching her weight.

Everyone in school tended to avoid her as much as they could except for one person who seemed to be intrigued by her fashion statements.

One day Rose was having lunch herself (the shocked/disgusted looks of her eating more than a salad were quite hilarious) when someone suddenly tapped her shoulder with a delicate finger.

"I'm Terribly Sorry To Trouble You But I Was Wondering, Is This Seat Taken?" A polite and sophisticated voice asked. She looked up to see a perfectly tanned, tall, thin girl standing over her with a kind smile on her painted lips.

"Of course not. I always welcome the company of anyone not afraid to sit next to 'media made freaks' like myself." She answered with the usual tone of underlying sass in her voice. Secretly she was happy to have someone ask to sit next to her for a day so she could have someone to talk to.

The girl laughed lightly and sat down next to her with her tray full of pizza and salad. It was like a compromise with the society rules, she was eating what the other girls were but at the same time she wasn't.

Rose thought this endearing girl was almost the exact opposite of her. She was beautiful with short, black hair perfectly styled over her head, her make up had been done carefully and precisely so it made her look like a natural beauty, her clothes were all fashionably designer and her friendly nature indicated she had more friends than to sit with a total stranger.

"My Name Is Kanaya. I Have Seen You Around School And May I Say I Am Quite Intrigued With How You Hold Yourself Above All Of Those Bulimic Bitches In Our Class." She said breaking the comfortable silence. Her green eyes met Rose's purple one's and they had a silent mutual agreement to become friends.

"I'm Rose and yes you may. It's nice to know not everyone in this school see's the world as one ongoing Disney movie where all the girl's have to be perfect all the time." She said with a half smirk, accepting Kanaya's sudden friendship request. Perhaps she wouldn't have to fit the battle of society alone this year.

The girls ate lunch and continued to bond over both trivial and personal issues.

Rose finally had someone who understood her.

Over the years the girls grew closer and even started an openly gay relationship with one and other.

They were the high school sweethearts that were truly made for each other and didn't care who had a problem with it. Surprisingly the kids in school had nothing to say about it but to them, it made sense for a tomboyish goth girl to want to go out with a fashion forward girl. They just shrugged it off as ignorance and thanked Jesus that they never had to go through bullying like gay couples in other high schools.

Then it was time to tell their guardian's.

It turned out that Rose's mom was thrilled at the fact her little girl had found someone who made her happy (Rose ignored the drunk, 'I always knew you didn't like dick ever since you chopped your Barbie's hair' comment) and Kanaya's older sister was a pro-sex feminist so she wasn't even fazed at the fact her sister had brought a girl home, in fact, she looked proud.

As they got older Kanaya decided to follower her dream and started fashion designing. Soon she got recognized on the street with orignal clothing and managed to start her own label.

Rose was her muse so she decided to make her clothing specifically for larger girls who were just as vibrant and sexy as the size 0 girls. She had even modelled Kanaya's brand and became the fact of chubbier woman everywhere.

"Well Darling, It Looks Like You Brought Back The Booty In Fashion." Kanaya said, waving a Vogue magazine around with Rose on the cover posing sideways with no Photoshop at all making her look different.

"Eat your heart out, Nicki Minaj." Rose laughed and give her girlfriend a quick peck on the lips. "Thank you for making me look beautiful."

Kanaya shook her head and looked at her with pure adoration in her eyes. "No. Thank You For Making My Clothes Look Beautiful."

Rose Lalonde might not have been a size 0 girl but she was the most popular model of the 21st Century and that's what it's all about.

* * *

><p><strong>All the JohnKat shippers, calm your shit. <strong>

**The next chapter will be a John and Karkat one shot and I'll even tell you what song it is:**

**Ariana Grande - Problem**


End file.
